Venezia Principessa
WARNING : THIS PAGE CONTAINS SWEARING Mix a princess and an angry, foul-mouthed teen, and you'll get Venezia Principessa. The daughter of the Tower Princess from the Italian fairytale The Canary Prince is definitely ''not one you want to mess with. Character Personality Venezia is... -how do you manga fans say?- a 'tsundere. 'When you first meet her, it's likely she'll '''snap at you and drop one, or two, or three, swear words in her sentences'. If she calls you a "bastard" or something similar, don't be offended. It's how she acts with nearly all her peers. (After all when you've spent a good chunk of your life wandering in your town's streets and you've been taught to fend for yourself at all costs, I guess you pick some... habits.) But, in the inside, Venezia is just a kind and sweet girl. She'll consider that a sign of "weakness" but really, if you manage to become her friend, you'll see that she has a soft side. Although she's known for not being very fond of work, sometimes she'll overcome that and just... help you. Even if she doesn't know you that well, she will help you, making sure you don't know it's her. If you know it's her and thank her for her help, she'll most likely blush and answer something along the lines of "Of course it wasn't me, you idiot!" and go away. A real tsundere. She's kind of a hoarder '''too. After all, she's destined to get locked in a castle and her mother taught her that "food and supplies are precious in those cases, so don't waste them!", and so Venezia is '''extremely reluctant to throw anything away. She'll use both sides of a paper sheet, always, and will keep everything that could still serve. Fortunately, she's pretty organized 'so her room isn't too much of a mess. Venezia '''slacks off '''a lot when it comes to schoolwork. She has a distaste for effort and often dismisses work with a wave of her hand, saying "It's okay, I'll do it later!" Therefore, she tends to '''procrastinate, '''only seriously working when "oh shit, we'll get a grade?!" She has developed a technique that she calls "'flashworking", which means that she does her assignments very fast, and it can be well done, it can be... not-so-well done. She claims it's infaillible. (It's not.) Venezia 'loves cooking. '''She's an excellent cook, especially with cakes/biscuits and pastries. She's a professional of the tiramisu and sfogliatella, She's quite a food-lover actually, and she particularly appreciates Italian food. (Obviously.) Appearance Venezia is a girl of average height, with an olive complexion and dark-brown hair usually cut to her chin, with a notable wild curl. She has light-green eyes that twinkle when she's happy. Fairytale – The Canary Prince How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Canary_Prince How does Venezia come into it? Venezia is the daughter of the current Tower Princess, Luziana, and... no, not the current Canary Prince! In fact, after they both completed destiny, they found that they weren't really attracted romantically to each other and found it best to part ways. (TBA) Relationships Family Mother : Luziana Principessa Luziana loves her daughter very much, and taught her everything she knew about "survival skills". TBA much? Father : Andre Charming He wanted his daughter to learn to fend for herself because he didn't agree with the "traditional" princess stereotype and thought it would be best for Venezia to "learn life", and so he let her roam free in the town -and Venezia indeed learnt to fend for herself... and picked up a few not-very-princess-y habits from the less "well-behaved" parts of the town. Friends Lovino di Canarino They're destined lovers, but they chose to not think about that for now. Lovi and Vene have known each other for a very long time and although she sometimes find Lovi very annoying, she likes him a lot and stands up for him if necessary. (the official cutiepie of the Chaotic Squad :3c) Francis Perle ... oh god, he's the flirt of the Chaotic Squad and... I can't even count how many times he's flirted with Vene. Hal Morgan "PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID" (the Chaotic Squad REALLY is chaotic) Ludwig Münchausen Both considers themselves the "parent friends" of the Chaotic Squad :3 Otherwise OPEN! Pet TBA Romance Antonio Blancaflor Venezia will deny it to her last breath, but she loves him. (TBA because I have a whole story of how they met but am too lazy to write it right now) Enemies OPEN (she probably has a few) Trivia *Venezia is inspired from Romano/South Italy from the manga/anime ''Hetalia *"Principessa" means "princess" in Italian Quotes Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:The Canary Prince